


Трудности перевода

by Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Series: Стони в стихах [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018





	Трудности перевода

Свирепо Тони двигал ротом  
Вдоль рота Стива взад-вперёд,  
Его несло водоворотом  
В любовный грот, любовный грот.  
Брюнет эрекцию в ладони  
Сжимал, волнением объят,  
Солдатский член по бёдрам Тони  
Размазал предэякулят.  
Блондин, который выше ростом,  
Прижал язык к его лицу,  
И не сказать, чтоб девяносто  
Годочков было наглецу.  
Алел укус на пояснице,  
Стыл в чашке кофе/виски/чай,  
И умных пальцев вереница  
Толкалась в дырку невзначай,  
Упорно целилась в простату,  
И оттого, от страсти груб,  
Дрожащий стон на восемь тактов  
Срывался с губ, срывался с губ.  
Кэп, не стеревши сперму с кожи,  
Звал гения в любовный плен,  
Достав кольцо (откуда, боже?),  
Не встав с колен, не встав с колен.  
Со всех концов сочилась влага,  
И бесконечно длился секс...  
Ночь. Переводчик, бедолага,  
Спешил добить на рейтинг текст.


End file.
